Gekkou no nai sora ni sakura
by Chifuyu
Summary: The final battle is over, but the priestess who started it all has business yet to be finished, and she cannot pass on-not until the score has been settled between her and a certain daiyoukai, and the woman who captured his heart.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer with which I write this story.

* * *

><p>Gekkou no nai sora ni sakura<p>

**月光のない空に桜**

"Cherry Blossoms on a Moonless Night"

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Nito wo ou mono wa itto wo mo ezu._

_"One who chases after two hares won't catch even one."_

_- Japanese Proverb_

Darkness. Uncertainty.

Blood. Killing.

Hate. Love.

Fear.

These are the things that have come to embody who I am. What I have become. Once, I was sure of who I was. I was all things good and pure. Now, as I continue to fight, I am not so sure.

I've come to realize that it is this uncertainty which sways me: the battle between what is good and what is evil, what is pure and what is impure. I've nothing left to stand for, no foundation of beliefs to stand upon. There is only the void. The darkness. The youkai I fight, the tangible incarnate of my hate, my fear, my love.

The youkai... he and I fell to one another once. Long ago, it feels like an eternity now; and rightfully so. Our war will rage for eternity.

For as long as there is uncertainty, darkness in the hearts of ningen and youkai alike, there will be killing. There will be bloodshed, and there most certainly will be fear.

OoOoO

Sometimes I feel strong. Pure. Sometimes I feel as if I have been drained of all I have, and the youkai gains the upper hand, his youki much stronger than before. My reiki begins to wane, and I feel as if my end is near.

These moments lately have been making me feel unbalanced. Fatigued. There is no rest for my weary soul. The youkai tears into me, gash after gash, and it burns me to my core. The pain is unbearable, unending. This will be the end for me, I'm sure. If it continues for much longer, I will fade into nothingness, and the youkai, the unyielding evil, will take complete control of me. I have to keep fighting. I must endure.

But I'm just so... so very tired.

OoOoO

"Is this what being at peace feels like?"

That is what I hear him, the one responsible for my near-demise, say as the light envelopes me, and the innumerable youkai as well.

Warm, it's so very warm. Centuries of hate, darkness, uncertainty, and fear, washed away in an instant. Peace...

There is a woman here, too, standing with the Mononoke, the other him, the purer him... She's familiar to me as my brother. I know her, but I do not know her. I know him, yet I do not know him. He is he, but even if he is not, all I see is the Mononoke. I see what my heart wants; it wants to see the other he.

"Mononoke..." I whisper to the other him, or what I believe to be him, judging by the sword he wields and the color of his eyes. A laugh, no longer laced with the bitterness I once held for him, wracks my entire body. I smile and say, "You would be the last thing I see before I die."

But there is no hatred there. No fear for my life, my purity. Nothing but...

"Yes, I do believe this is inner peace."


	2. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer with which I write this story.

* * *

><p>Gekkou no nai sora ni sakura<p>

**月光のない空に桜**

"Cherry Blossoms on a Moonless Night"

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Unfinished Business

[Three Years Prior]

I do not know this place.

_Someone must have moved my body, because this..._

"...this is not where I died," I say to no one other than myself. I'm alone in this darkened cave—of this I am painfully aware—as I stand at the foot of my grave, on one of the many feet that make up the monstrous beast that bested me. The one that shoved me into the only corner I could not find my way out of. The one that is to be held responsible for all the terrible things that have happened since.

_That's not entirely true_, I digress, thinking as I stare into the deadened eyes of the towering stone youkai. They haven't closed since that day, and though they've not seen the sky for centuries, those eyes tell a tale of a battle that lasted seven days, seven nights; and on that seventh night, ended, in explosion of my power, as well as the power of this youkai. Ever since that fateful night in the springtime, we've been trapped, this beast and I. Now, we are both free, cleansed; yet _they_ are noticeably absent.

"Perhaps... they moved on before me."

If I could make an estimate, judging by how many moons have past and sunsets fallen, I'd say we've been trapped for around two hundred years. Two hundred years of fighting this thing... is it any wonder I feel utterly exhausted?

No matter. There is something keeping me here; something keeping me from moving on to the afterlife. My soul was purified—my fears, hatred, sorrow, and bitter uncertainty cleansed. But my spirit remains, my business unfinished. I know now what that is as I look forlornly into the gaping hole in my chest. I know what's keeping me from moving on, and I know what I must do.

But before I can do this thing that holds my spirit to solid earth, I must wait.

"Now that I've been put to rest, it's up to her, that young miko, to decide. To quell the uncertainty in _her_ heart."

There's no telling how long that will take. However, my eyes are everywhere. All-seeing. All-knowing. I will keep watch from here, from this cave, until she is ready to come visit me.

No matter how much the miko may love the inu hanyou, no matter how much she may wish to be with him, those feelings mean nothing if she is unable to sever her ties with the modern era. And if she is unable to sever her ties...

"Then my purpose, my wait, will have been for naught."

She cannot have both; when she realizes this, when she realizes that she must choose between her two worlds and chooses—the world she has known since birth, and the world she has grown to love—that is when I will complete my role in this world.

As a wise man once said, "He who chases two rabbits will catch neither."

No one knows this unquestionable truth better than I.


	3. Reunion and Union

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer with which I write this story.

* * *

><p>Gekkou no nai sora ni sakura<p>

**月光のない空に桜**

"Cherry Blossoms on a Moonless Night"

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Reunion and Union

[Three Years Later]

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed, her eyes unbelieving. "I'm sorry... were you waiting?"

"Kagome..."

It's been three years. Three long, trying years. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He'd rehearsed it in his head; everything he's ever wanted to say to the girl, ever since they were released from within the Shikon no Tama. The words were cemented in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it soon after. _Silly girl_, he snickered mentally. _Of course I've been waiting. I'll always wait for you..._

After a moment, he smiled, pulling Kagome close. "Idiot," he finally said. "What have you been up to...?"

oOoOo

"So... she has chosen."

I've counted one thousand one hundred days. Just enough time for the girl to have finished her schooling, to be considered a woman in her time. "It's a matter of honor," I conclude, whisking away the vision with a lazy swipe of my hand. This was to be expected, as it was the outcome I expected the entire time. With no schoolwork to cloud her mind, Kagome was no longer able to push the inevitable aside.

Kagome was all Inuyasha thought of; I bore witness to that much. He was always faithful in his visits to the well every three days, a homage to her promise—he was used to the waiting. "I'll be back in exactly three days." Perhaps this was why he continued to return as he did; some part of his head and heart wouldn't let him do otherwise.

"He's loyal, and his love knows no bounds." Just like his father, I add silently.

Their embrace was passionate, and had the others not arrived when they did, more may have happened. Confessions may have come to light. But there's no need to hurry. Now that they're together, with no distractions (no jewel, no Naraku, no Kikyo, and no other eras), there's nothing stopping them. Kagome's trip was one-way; I allowed the passage to open for her, should she decide to return, so that I may complete my role—and now, I can.

I close my eyes. I've waited this long; what's a few more weeks? Those two deserve their happiness and some time alone together before I make my appearance.

oOoOo

Kagome allowed herself closer. She wanted to capture every beat of his heart and lock them within her memory forever.

Inuyasha's line of thinking was about the same as he pulled his new wife close. It was a little cold tonight, and Kagome was always a bit easier to chill; the nights in her time were warmer.

_Her _old_ time_, Inuyasha corrected. _This _was Kagome's era now. This was her home now, this hut the villagers allowed him to build within the outskirts of their village—his village, in his forest. His home, the one he built for her. It was modest, but it was theirs, and he would keep it warm.

He waited until her breathing evened before allowing himself to sleep.


	4. A Cat's Wrath

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer with which I write this story.

* * *

><p>Gekkou no nai sora ni sakura<p>

**月光のない空に桜**

"Cherry Blossoms on a Moonless Night"

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

A Cat's Wrath

_If her mother knew, she'd surely scold her. It was bad luck to associate with a two-tail; they often brought a great deal of misfortune. But she couldn't just toss Kirara aside. Midoriko loved that cat more than anything._

_She had befriended Kirara while at training. At the time, she was just an ordinary cat who hung around the shrine. Kazuo-sama would often chase her away, justifying his actions by telling his tiny apprentice that cats were evil creatures that would cut your nose off to spite you. Midoriko never saw logic behind his words. Kirara was sweet, even-tempered, and loved to be cuddled. On her days away from the castle grounds, during her days spent with Kazuo-sama, Kirara was Midoriko's only friend, the only one she could confide in. Besides, Midoriko could usually sense evil; Kirara possessed none._

_Then one day, a fire broke out in the storehouse. No one was hurt, but Kirara was unable to escape. The storehouse was where Midoriko kept the cat; her heart clenched in her chest the moment she realized her friend was still inside, trapped within the flames._

_"Please, let me go!" Midoriko cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kazuo-sama, please!"_

_Kazuo-sama was a cold, hardened man. The High Priest held the young Midoriko by the arm, refusing to let her go near, while the other shrine keepers grabbed buckets of water from the nearby stream. He wasn't stupid; he knew she was harboring the cat in the storehouse, had lied to him about it for months. Maybe this would teach the foolish girl a lesson in life._

_Midoriko's sobs were unending. The fire raged for a long time, until sunset, and when it was completely out, Midoriko searched relentlessly through the ash and rubble, hoping that she wouldn't find her poor, beloved kitten._

_Fate was not kind that day._

_Kazuo-sama had Kirara buried in the woods, tossed into a shallow grave as if she were a criminal. No prayers were offered._

_When an animal's spirit is enraged enough, it can come back as a demon. Kirara did reappear on the next full moon, born anew as a large youkai—a two-tail saber-tooth engulfed in hellfire. She attacked the shrine, angered over her death and the lack of respect shown soon after. She set the shrine aflame; Kazuo-sama perished. The others managed to escape, but Midoriko insisted on staying. She promised she'd calm the nekomata, even if it killed her._

_"I'm sorry," Midoriko said, holding up her rosary. "I never wanted... Please, forgive me." Midoriko let a blast of energy escape right as Kirara jumped in front of her, sending the nekomata into oblivion._

_Midoriko was sure she'd killed Kirara, her dear friend._

_But whatever it was Midoriko managed to do had calmed the youkai. Kirara's spirit had been subdued, her anger cleansed. Purified. And she did eventually reappear before Midoriko again, several days later._

_"Just stay here," Midoriko softly ordered. "I'll come back with a saucer of milk soon."_

_Kirara meowed happily._


	5. Dearest Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer with which I write this story.

* * *

><p>Gekkou no nai sora ni sakura<p>

**月光のない空に桜**

"Cherry Blossoms on a Moonless Night"

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Dearest Friends

I wasn't sure how far my influence would reach. I can see all things, this I know. However, to touch the souls of others, to move their spirits into action, was something I wasn't quite sure I was capable of doing still. Once, this hadn't been a problem. I had been powerful in life, after all; a priestess known to possess the ability to purify the very soul of a youkai without even needing to make contact. Now, in death, there was no telling whether or not my communications would go heard or unheard; all I could do was wait, and see if she'd come.

"Kirara," I sigh. I miss my friend.

While in the jewel, my consciousness was split. Part of me was engrossed within a never-ending battle of souls, while the other part was fully aware of what was going on around me. I was forced to bear witness from multiple vantages, thanks to Kagome shattering the jewel; I watched from afar as Kirara battled alongside Sango, the tajiya of the group. Watching the two of them stirred something within me I hadn't felt in so long, I felt as if my heart would burst. I was so lonely, and I missed being alive.

At least I'd get the chance to see my nekomata again, one last time.

oOoOo

Kirara felt it, deep in her bones. It was a feeling she recognized, from long ago, and knowing who it came from made the fur on the back of her neck stand on end. The warrior miko was considered her closest ally next to Sango and Kohaku; she was her oldest friend, who after her second birth calmed the evil that was threatening to consume her. Kirara missed Midoriko dearly, but having the demon slayers (and later, the inu-tachi) near helped quell the loneliness, if only a little.

She rose up from where she rested at Kohaku's side and started for the door, stopping to take one last look at the sleeping boy whom she now called "master" before passing underneath the bamboo curtain and transforming in a ball of fire, taking flight into the dark.

oOoOo

Upon seeing the nekomata for the first time, knowing she could see me, too, I feel—for the first time in a very long while—happy.

Kirara echos my sentiments, purring while rubbing herself against me in a very cat-like fashion as though I were touchable, even though I am nothing more than air, a shade of my former self. I wrap my arms around that large head of hers and bury my face into her fur. Memories of the softness of her, the smell of her fur, resurface like bubbles in boiling water. She's warm, if only in my memories.

"Kirara," I say, overjoyed. "How have you been, my friend?"

Kirara meows merrily, twirling her two tails. I smile, offering her ear a scratch. "There is something I need you to do for me; will you?" Kirara meows again and tilts her head slightly, curious.


	6. A Summons

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the computer with which I write this story.

* * *

><p>Gekkou no nai sora ni sakura<p>

**月光のない空に桜**

"Cherry Blossoms on a Moonless Night"

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

A Summons

"Oi, wench—when're you comin' to bed?"

"Just a moment," Kagome answered, blowing out the last candle. "There. Lights out."

As summer fast approached, the nights began to get hotter. They began dousing their fire sooner than before to keep their little hut from burning completely up. Kagome liked having a light burning, but Inuyasha didn't, and after a long discussion and an "oswari" later, Kagome concluded that it'd be cooler to just have a dark hut. Inuyasha promised his wife that he could see just fine, and if there was any danger, he'd be able to _hear_ it long before the need to _see_ it. In response, Kagome simply kissed him, causing the hanyou to blush.

_Even after having mated, he still blushes at the littlest romantic gesture_, Kagome thought, letting a giggle slip past her lips.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, hearing his wife's merriment.

Kagome laid down next to her husband, tucking her head underneath his chin. "Nothing, just thinking of how cute you are."

"F-feh," he stuttered, quite enjoying the feel of her hand running across his bare chest, lazy yet suggestive. A low growl rumbled deep in his chest, causing Kagome to trail soft kisses over the skin of his neck down to his collarbone, nibbling lightly.

"Mm, 'gome..." Inuyasha flipped the young woman underneath him, dipping his head down to capture her lips in a slow kiss.

He was in the middle of opening her sleeping yukata when a white, furry appendage turned in favor of the exit. He lifted his head and looked at the bamboo curtain. "Someone's here." Upon hearing his wife's gasp, he added, "Not a threat. I think it's Kirara."

"Kirara? At this time of night?" Kagome asked, closing her robes before sitting upright. "Do you think something's wrong?"

"Dunno, let's go see." Inuyasha got up, mildly irritated by the intrusion but worried nonetheless, and grabbed Tetsusaiga before exiting the hut. Kagome followed soon after, armed with her arrows and the bow she acquired from the mausoleum at Mount Asuza.

Kirara waited patiently for the inu hanyou and miko she'd grown to care for as family, as part of her pride. She was still in her transformed state, tails twisting with fire. Inuyasha was the first to speak, surprised that she was alone, and that she'd come to see _them_ rather than the tajiya and the bozou. "What's wrong, Kirara? Somethin' up with Kohaku?"

Kirara mewed, turning in the direction of Midoriko's cave. She never moved her eyes from his, however; she continued to stare intensely into his, hoping to wordlessly convey her message. She even went as far as to crouch a little, as if to tell them that she'd carry them there.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I think she wants us to follow her. I don't think it's an emergency, but..."

Kagome nodded her understanding. "Let me get dressed, and I'll grab your fire-rat robe."


End file.
